


Sister's Blues

by ShariDeschain



Series: I wish you would write a fic where meme [2]
Category: Batgirl (Comics), Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Cassandra Cain is a protective big sister, Gen, Protective Siblings, Sibling Bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-12-14 14:31:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11785119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShariDeschain/pseuds/ShariDeschain
Summary: The man looks at him as if Jason had an answer. But Jason has no answers. He’s bewildered just like him. They’re two men with no idea whatsoever of what the hell is happening to them.





	Sister's Blues

The man looks at him as if Jason had an answer. But Jason has no answers. He’s bewildered just like him. They’re two men with no idea whatsoever of what the hell is happening to them.

“What?”, the thug asks from the floor.

“What what?”, Jason retorts, him too from the floor.

Black Bat is a tiny, gloomy, dark shadow between them. Jason did not hear her coming, doesn’t even know where she came from. He was fighting Black Mask’s new favorite hit man - the same one that now’s looking at him with something hilariously similar to betrayal on his face - then he felt a shove, and next thing Jason knows he’s on the floor and the thug’s hanging several inches from it, with Cassandra’s hand around his neck. One blink of an eye later, the man was pushed on the floor too, this time with so much brute force that Jason could hear the creaking of bones even from a few feet away.

“What the hell is _this_ ”, the man hisses at him again. 

Cassandra takes a step forward.

“Sister”, she answers before Jason has the time to even open his mouth. 

Her voice is a low, rough, almost feral growl. It’s the kind of voice one would expect tigers to speak with, if tigers ever spoke.

There’s another _what_ hanging in the air, so Jason quickly clarifies.

“She’s, uh. She’s my sister. I suppose.”

“Big sister”, Cassandra points out.

“Well now-”

Black Bat pays him no mind. She crosses the distance between her and the thug in a couple of strides, then finds the man’s throat again, this time with her foot.

“Don’t”, she says.

Wriggling beneath her, unable to move her by one inch even with his full strength, the man still has the balls to ask again (although this time in a strangled whisper): “ _What?_ ”

Jason finds a little unnerving the way Cassandra’s index finger shoots up to point exactly at where he’s lying even if she’s turning her back to him.

“Him. Don’t.”

The message is so clear that not even the particular example of stupidity still squirming under her weight feels the need to ask for further clarifications.

“O-okay”, he breathes out.

“Good”, Cassandra hums, satisfied.

Jason watches her while she knocks the man out and ties him to the closest street lamp, and still what just happened doesn’t make any sense to him. He’s barely recovered enough from the surprise to stand on his own feet again when she appears next to him: tiny, silent, unexpected and scary as always.

“You- uh, you didn’t have to do that”, Jason grunts. He feels like he should be angry, or feel insulted at least, but he just can’t bring himself to.

Cassandra tilts her head, points a finger at her chest.

“Sister”, she remembers him, and Jason has the sneaky suspicion that she’s smiling under her cowl.

He sighs.

“Yeah, yeah, I get it. Just- don’t do that when the others are around, okay?”

And yes, this time she’s definitely smiling at him.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the "I wish you would write a fic where..." meme on tumblr. The prompt was [I wish you would write a fic where...Jason Todd's self-appointed protector and big sister is Cassandra Cain](https://unavenged-robin.tumblr.com/post/164036183998/i-wish-you-would-write-a-fic-wherejason-todds).


End file.
